The invention relates to an arrangement for measuring two oppositely arranged rollerways of a continuous casting plant, comprising a measuring body movable through the section between the rollerways and having opposite contact surfaces contacting the surface areas of the rollers, which contact surfaces are formed by elastically deformable spring strips, in particular spring steel strips, the contact surfaces being pressable to the surface areas of the rollers by pressure means arranged between them.
An arrangement of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,962. By this arrangement, the distance of two oppositely arranged rollerways can be exactly determined, wherein it is also possible to measure with precision the distance of the rollerways with rollers that are not exactly opposite each other and with rollerways having different roller divisions over their longitudinal extensions and changing conditions of curvature.
The invention has as its object to provide an arrangement of this kind in a manner that it can be used for measuring rollerways with which the roller distance of the oppositely located rollers is exactly accurate, yet individual or several roller pairs are arranged offset relative to other roller pairs.